


What the hell are we gonna do with a kid?

by Imveryverygay



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: BUT I WANT TO, Beheaded Cousins, Bessie - Freeform, Cause trauma, F/F, Fluff, I dont know if Im gonna write, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joan - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kinda, Maggie - Freeform, There's probably other stuff I could mention, They're all paired up, and Maria in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imveryverygay/pseuds/Imveryverygay
Summary: Anne finds a whole human living backstage, and ends up taking them home.Turns out, the kid's got some trauma and needs the Queens' help.What the Queens' are gonna do to help them however, who knows, they certainly don't. But maybe, just maybe, the queens end up needing the kid, just as much as the kid needs them.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Anne finds something

**Author's Note:**

> This child has some serious issues, and we're gonna be working through them as well as we can. I promise to try to include any trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, and don't hesitate to tell me if you find any I didn't mention.

Anne had been looking for her ruff, which in an attempt to get back to the stage on time after Haus of Holbein, she had haphazardly thrown offstage when she finally got the velcro unstuck from her hair. After searching for the damn thing high and low, she noticed the bright green edge of the ruff sticking out from under a tower, that controlled sound or something, backstage. She got on her hands and knees to grab the bit that was poking out, when she noticed something black, and what looked like a pair of boots. Upon further inspection, she noticed the towers, which controlled various stage elements, were forming almost a blockade around whatever was behind them. Anne tugged at the tower in the middle in an attempt to see what it was hiding, and after a few minutes she was able to successfully pull it out. Behind the tower there was a small blanket folded up underneath a rucksack, which Anne assumed was the black thing she saw earlier, a pair of boots, and a pillow. 

“It’s like a little bedroom of sorts.” Anne declared, to literally no one.

Anne pushed the tower back into place, and slid her ruff into its rightful spot with the others. As she ran out of the theatre to catch up with the other girls, who had already made it partly through the stage door crowd, she decided she was going to figure out who was living in the theatre by any means necessary, and hopefully by the end of the week. 

(This is quite possibly the shortest chapter in existence, but this was just an introduction I promise! The others will be longer.)


	2. Anne wants to be a spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has a plan, a plan to steal the man (sorry, I just couldn't help myself).   
> But seriously she does have a plan (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the person is a teenager, and they are genderfluid and use they/them pronouns, but Anne doesn't know that yet, so up until a certain point they're gonna be using she/her pronouns.

Anne spent the next week searching the theatre high and low for any sign of someone who wasn’t supposed to be there. She got to rehearsals early, would loop back to the theatre once everyone had cleared off from the stage door, and sometimes even came in the mornings when no one else was there. She’d check almost everyday to see if any new evidence had popped up, but the blanket, rucksack, boots, and pillow were almost always in the same place. Thankfully, none of the other queens seemed to notice Anne’s newly found obsession with the theatre, save for Cathy. 

“Annie, where are you going?” Cathy groaned as Anne slipped out of their bed early for the fifth time that week. 

“Off to the theatre babe.”

“But whyyyyy, you never used to get out of bed before me. I miss my morning cuddles.” Cathy whined. 

“I know, but I gotta figure this out.” Anne said, tucking her shirt into her jeans.

“Figure what out?” Cathy sat up, intrigued.

“Okay, if I tell you, you gotta promise not to tell the other Queens’.”

“So long as you're not putting yourself in danger.” Cathy pointed her finger at Anne.

“I’ll be fineeee, but pinky promise?” 

“Pinky promise.” 

Anne and Cathy locked pinkies, as a mischievous grin spread across Anne’s face.

“Okay, so,” Anne said plopping down on the bed. “I think there’s someone living at the theatre. I found some stuff behind one of those control tower thingies, you know, the ones that are kinda offstage? I really gotta ask what those do, but anyways, I’ve been trying to catch them, and from what I gathered they’re probably a kid, because I feel like you’d have to be kinda short to fit back there, but maybe they're tall, and they just sleep all scrunched up? I don’t know, but I think that they’re really only there at night and early in the morning, cause I feel like it would get super hot back there during the show, and every time I’ve checked before warm ups and stuff, they were never there. Also, they only have sleep stuff, toiletries, and a pair of boots, so I doubt that they spend all their time back there.”

“You found a person? Like evidence of a real life person living in the theatre in which we work? Intriguing. But also, why” smack “didn’t” smack “you” smack “tell” smack “me. I could have helped you.” Cathy pouted.

“I knowww, but I really wanted to do this by myself, like a spy. I wanted to prove to you all that I was smart enough to figure this out on my own.” Anne said, looking down.

“Annie, you don’t have to prove your intelligence to me.” Cathy said, pushing Anne’s chin up with her fingers. “I already know how smart you are, I kinda have to live with you.” 

“Okay.” Anne said, standing back up and buckling her belt. “Do you want to come look with me?” 

“No, it’s okay, go be a spy.” 

“I love you so much! Mwah!” Anne started to walk out the door.

“Wait, no, I wanna reaal kiss.”

Anne walked over to the bed and leaned in, and just as their lips were about to meet, Anne took a detour and covered Cathy's face in kisses.

“Nerd!” Cathy giggled, as Anne walked away.

“I know you are, but what am I?” Anne teased back.

“Love you Bo.”  
“Love you Cath.” Anne said, walking out the door. “Wait, don’t forget to eat breakfast love.” Anne said, whipping her head back inside the room.

“You too!” Cathy shouted at Anne, who was already halfway down the hall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Anne reached the theatre she had a lovely little thought out loud.

“What am I going to do if it is a kid?” Anne stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at the theatre. “Well, I guess that’s a problem for future Anne to figure out.” Anne resumed walking towards the theatre.

As she turned the corner of the building, Anne saw the stage door click closed. No one was supposed to be here this early, holy shit, no one is supposed to be here this early! Anne ran towards the stage door, swiped her pass, and ran inside. The person couldn’t have that much of a head start on her right? Anne rounded the corner in time to see a bathroom door swing closed, she ran down the stairs to the tower thingies (she still needed to figure out what those were for) and peeked underneath. The bag was gone,, and there was a different pair of shoes in place of the boots! 

“Holy shit.” Anne ran back up the stairs and to the restroom. 

The door was still locked, and Anne could hear water running. “This is it.” Anne thought. “I’m finally gonna figure out who’s living in the theatre!”

The door swung open to reveal…. Maggie!?

“Oh, hey Anne? Whatcha doin’ here so early?”

“Oh, hi Maggie.” Anne said dejectedly. “Nothin’ just wanted to get some early practice in before the shows today.”

“Oh yeah, me too, I’ve been having trouble with this one little bit, probably just need to restring the guitar though.” 

“Yeah.”

“Anne, you okay?”

“Huh?” Anne snapped her head back up to look at Maggie. “Oh, yeah. I was just hoping to see someone today, and I kinda thought you were them.”

“Oh, sorry babes. Maybe they’re just runnin’ late?”

“More like I was late and they’re probably gone.”

“That sucks, maybe you could catch ‘em next time, yeah?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay babe, I’m gonna go, I hope you catch ‘em next time though.” Maggie squeezed Anne’s shoulder and turned the corner.

“Damnit, I really thought I would see them today. I guess there’s always later.”

Anne walked back towards the stage door and out into the chilly London air, her feet carried her to the Coffee Island just round the corner from the theatre. In her daze, Anne bumped into what looked to be a teenager, who was definitely not dressed for the weather. Anne liked her boots though. After a hastily apology from the very frightened looking child, who had an American accent? People don’t holiday in London during March, do they? Anne continued walking to the coffee shop, and ordered something so full of caffeine, Jane would’ve probably had a heart attack on the spot. 

She got back to the car park just in time to drive back and pick up the other girls, she didn’t want to force them to take the tube to work again, not if she wasn’t going to be finding anyone today. Side note though, they really need to look into getting a second car, I mean, they literally live in a two million pound home in the middle of London, surely they could buy a second car? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was sick for three days, but Cathy made her stay home for the whole week. Anne was restless, she hated sitting still, not to mention she had been banned from even going to the theatre, on the off chance she convinced Vicky, or Grace that she was well enough to perform. But at that point all Anne wanted to do was go to the theatre and do some more sleuthing. Trying to figure out who was living in the theatre had been the most fun Anne had had in awhile, and being barred from the theatre for a whole week had made her very antsy. 

“What if they’re gone? What if they really needed help, and because I wasn’t there something bad happened to them? What if someone found them and reported them?” Anne tried to reason with Cathy.

“Love, you need to stay home, for your health.” Cathy grabbed Anne’s hands. “If it’s really bugging you that much, I will check for you.”

“Noooo, I don’t want you to check.” Anne whined. “And yes I am aware I sound like a child, but since I am being treated like one, it is my right. Also, I do have a reason I don’t want you to check, kinda, but I feel really discombobulated, so nothing I say or think makes sense.” Anne said, really really quickly for someone who was “discombobulated”.

“Okay Bobo, I get it, I won’t check.”

“Thank you love.” 

“Okay, well, I have to get going if I want to be on time for warm ups before the mateene.”

“Love you.’’ 

“Love you to Bo.” Cathy gave Anne a quick kiss before walking out the door and half running down the stairs so Anna wouldn’t get too antsy about their lack of punctuality and leave her behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was back! The day Cathy allowed her back at the theatre, Anne moved the fastest she ever had in her life. She woke up earlier than all the other girls, and took the tube to get to the theatre, arriving at 7am on the dot. 

Anne walked into the dressing room inhaling the scent of sweat, make up, perfume, and theatre, because yes, theatres do have a certain smell. It wasn’t a combination you’d think you could miss, but Anne really did, this was the first place she’d ever truly felt apart of a family, the first place she’d felt unconditional love, the first place her and Cathy had ever kissed, and the place she’d been when she received her ADHD diagnosis. It was like a second home.

“Omygod, wait.” Anne paused. 

She had gotten so caught up in reminiscing (which it had been a week, so the fact that she was that attached to the theatre was kind of alarming to her) that she had forgotten the whole reason she had been so upset about not being able to come in in the first place. 

Anne raced down the stairs and across the stage, she tugged at the tower thing until it was free, and was met with a pleasant surprise. She guessed that in the time she was gone, the person living in the theatre had started feeling a little more secure, and had begun to leave more of their stuff behind when they left for the day. Anne was experiencing a small amount of pride in the fact that the person had found some egg crate foam, and had covered it in a black sheet. Anne had been mildly worried about the person's back, since they had been laying on the ground. There was also a worn looking panda stuffed animal, and a black extension cord. She was tempted to look into the slightly bulkier looking rucksack, but she stopped herself, not wanting to invade the person's privacy anymore than she already had. Anne pushed the tower back into place, satisfied, and left the theatre to get some coffee. 

As she walked up to Coffee island, she saw the same teenager she had run into the week prior working on her laptop. Anne looked her up and down as she walked into the shop, realizing the girls clothes were slightly worn, and that was probably why she was so unprepared for the weather. She did, however, have a small cup of coffee, which made Anne feel a little bit better about the girls financial situation. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne raced back to the theatre, after the show she had gotten so excited about the prospect of seeing everyone at the stage door, that she had forgotten her phone in the dressing room. As she unlocked the door to the dressing room, she heard a noise downstairs, near the stage, near the tower things. Anne grabbed her phone, and raced down the stairs (quietly) to the towers. As Anne walked across the stage, she felt her pulse growing steadily louder in her ears, as she thought to herself.

“Is this a good idea? What if they run away, and end up on the streets because I found them? What if they’re dangerous? They have a panda stuffed animal Anne, they probably aren’t dangerous.” She thought to herself.

Anne gripped the bottom of the tower and pulled. 

“Holy shit!” They both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand I am not a nice person, but you can follow me on twitter @audrey97514298 and bug me until I post another chapter. Also, I don't really know how long the chapters I post for this are gonna be, but I feel like this may be a little bit on the longer side.


	3. Scared Shitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for so long, but I had wanted some other stuff to be included in it, which ended up making the chapter too long, so I just decided to break it in half and just add the other stuff to chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noa has so many names because  
> A. I'm really indecisive  
> B. There was in a time in which I was called by my first name, middle name, and two to three nicknames at a time and I found the fact that each name had a different connotation associated with it really interesting  
> C. I really like these names  
> D. It's my story and i can do whatever I want  
> E. I changed their name ten times and really just couldn't pick one

The girl looked scared shitless, Anne was blocking her only exit, no shit she was scared shitless. Not to mention, it was the girl from the freaking coffee shop! 

“I promise I’ll leave if you don’t tell anyone, I won’t ever come back, just let me pack up my stuff and I’ll go and never come back, ever, and I promise I didn’t take anything or anything like that.Please, just don’t go to the police.” The kid said, at honestly, a speed faster than anything Anne had ever said or heard. 

“Well,” Anne said slowly. “We do agree on the fact that you can’t stay here, but, I can’t just let you leave either.” 

“Please don’t turn me in Anne, please.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

“Your name is on the marquee, we go to the same coffee shop, and I’m here during shows sometimes.”

“Oh. Well, anyways, you can’t stay here.” Anne repeated, slowly, and kinda to herself. “This theatre, no matter how lovely, isn’t a home.”

“I can’t go to a homeless shelter, I’m not 18 or a citizen.” The girl interrupted. 

“You’re not a citizen? Where are you from?”

“Not important, and no, not a citizen.”

“Well, shit.” Anne sat down.

“Dude, are you okay? I-I, I can just leave, and we don’t ever have to think about this again.” The girl said, very nonchalantly, to a degree that had to mean she was either acting, or insane. 

“No, that can’t be how this works.” Anne folded her hands into her lap. “I’m a mother, the Queens after me did their best to look after my Elizabeth, but I’ll never forgive myself for leaving her behind to suffer at Henry’s hand, I refuse to leave another child behind.” Anne said quietly.

“Dude, as touching and lovely as that was, I am perfectly okay with being left behind, that would be like one of the least traumatic things to ever happen to me. Believe it or not I can handle myself, besides, what would you do with me anyways?”

“Take you home with me? Yeah, wait shit, yeah, we have the room for another person, at least until we can send you home, or find somewhere for you to go, and I doubt the other Queens, or the ladies in waiting would mind having another person around.”

“N-n-n-n-no thanks, I d-d-don’t want to impose or anything like that, and I d-d-definitely don’t want to go back home, or become a state ward.” The girl said quickly, starting to panic and back away from Anne. 

“Hey, wait, no it’s okay.” Anne said, trying to calm the stuttering child down. “I’m not gonna’ make you do anything you don’t want to do, I just can’t leave you here, it’s not safe.”

The girl relaxed slightly, but still stood as far away from Anne as was possible in the little rectangle. “I can’t go home.” 

“Okay, I’m not going to make you go home, and I know I can’t really make you do anything, but the Queens and I would gladly open our home to you as long as you’d like. Is that okay?”

The girl thought for a second, and then nodded and stuck her hand out for Anne to shake, Anne took it and smiled down at the short child.

“Okay, now that we’ve got that sorted, there’s some basic stuff I wanna know about you, but first maybe pack up your stuff, then I’ll ask.”

“Okay.” The girl said hesitantly.

“Cool, um, I’ll just wait here then.”

The girl started to pack up her things, first she folded the blanket, then the sheet, then she rolled the egg crate and grabbed a bungee cord from her bag which she used to tie it up. 

“Um, Anne? I kinda have stuff hidden around the theatre, yah know, just in case someone found my stuff here and got rid of it.”

“Okay, let’s go grab the rest of your things then.”

Anne followed the kid as she walked up the stairs, and pulled a key out of her pocket to unlock a dressing room door. Anne looked at the girl with a quizzical expression as she procured a small screwdriver from her bag and unscrewed the air vent underneath the table and grabbed a clear bag filled with clothes.

“Wait, so that’s why the air circulation is so bad in here?”

The kid just shrugged and walked out of the room, next they walked to a maintenance closet, the young girl pulled another, separate key from her bag to unlock the door, then she pulled yet another air vent off the wall and grabbed a small bag of money?

“Um, so yeah, I guess I’m probably why this building has no good air circulation.” She joked, kinda uncomfortably. 

Anne chuckled. “I guess so.” She paused. “Is that the last of it, or do you have anything else?”

“Nope this is it.”

*cue awkward pause*

“So, what now?” The girl said, looking up at Anne. 

“We leave? I’m not really quite sure how this works, so there’s gonna be a lot of those.”

“Those what?”

“Oh, awkward pause, I meant more awkward pauses.”

“Oh, okay, cool.”

Anne and the girl stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes, before Anne gestured toward the exit door. The two walked out, the girl in front, and Anne following closely behind. The slightly awkward looking pair walked the minute walk to Leicester Square, and got on the quickest (and only) tube to Paddington Station. 

“So, what’s your name?” Anne said, breaking yet another awkward silence between them.

“Oh, um, Violeta, Paola, Nani, or Kainoa, or Noa, any of the four work.”

“No last name? Actually, that was just a joke, you don’t have to answer that. Are you up to answering any more questions, or would you like, rather answer them later?” 

“I’m good with answering basic stuff.”

“Okay cool, so, how old are you?”

“I’m 14.”

“And you’re liv- never-nevermind, um, what’s your birthday then?”

“April 30th, 2005.”

“Where were you born? Actually, you don’t have to answer that either.”

“Thanks, I kinda wasn’t going to, but, yeah, I don’t really know…” She trailed off, looking down.

“It’s okay.” Anne said, turning to look at Noa. “You don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.”

Noa smiled at Anne, and then looked down again. “So, where do you live?”

“Oh, I live with the other five Queens, and the ladies in waiting in Gloucester Square.”

“Really? That’s like ten people in one house, how do y’all even have enough room to breathe?”  
“Oh, it’s a pretty big house actually, originally it was just us six Queens, but then we all kinda started datin’ each other, cause, trauma and gay, and each couple ended up sharing rooms, and suddenly we had three empty bedrooms, then the ladies in waiting moved in, but they didn’t want it to be unfair and someone have to share a room when the others didn’t, so they ended up sharin’ rooms too, and now we have an empty attic bedroom that serves as a guest room.” Anne said, rather quickly.

“That was a lot of exposition. Also, why the attic?”

“Oh, um, so since like, bein’ beheaded neither Kat nor I wanted the attic bedroom, since it kinda reminds us of bein’ locked up, so when we moved in together, Cathy was the one with the attic, since she could write up there without bein’ interrupted, but since it gives me anxiety, she moved in with me. Same for Kat and Anna, and then Jane doesn’t like how isolated it is. And the ladies in waiting all prefer to be closer to the common areas, cause, yah know, trauma.” 

“Oh, cool. So, it just kinda sits up there uninhabited?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“That’s kinda sad.”

“Little bit, but yah know, trauma’s a bitch.”

“Definitely get that one.”

Before Anne could ask what Noa meant by that, the tube arrived on the platform, and the girls got off, along with like four other people, all of which were drunk men that had been eyeing the two girls the whole train ride.

Anne leaned in close to Noa’s ear. “I’m gonna grab your hand, okay? Just until these idiots bugger off, don’t want them doin’ anythin’ stupid and us gettin’ seperated.”

Anne grabbed Noa’s hand, and half pulled her for three of the six minutes it took to walk back to the Queen's house, the men breaking off halfway when they realized their comments weren’t going to get a rise out of either of the women, and that they were way too drunk to follow Anne’s fast paced stride. Noa was pale, and didn’t let go of Anne until they were inside the house, only letting go when she realized she was still holding on for dear life.

“So,” Anne said, taking a left into the living room and turning on the light. “I have some options for sleeping arrangements.” Anne said, sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

“You can either sleep down here, on the couch, or in the other livin’ room, which has a TV. It’s just through there, past the dinin’ room, and it has smaller windows if the big ones make you uncomfortable.” Anne paused, waiting to see if Noa had any comments to make. “Or, you can sleep up in the guest room, in the attic.”

“I think I’d probably be more comfortable in the living room, the one with smaller windows.” Noa said quietly.

“Okay, cool, you can go sit in there and I’ll get you some bedding.” Anne said, getting up.

“Oh, I’m fine with my stuff.”

“That’s okay with me, but also, Jane would kill me if I let you sleep on that thin stuff when we have a whole linen closet full of extra bedding.”

“Oh, okay.”

Anne started to walk away. “We also have a bathroom just through there, if you’d like to change.”

Anne turned the corner, and Noa crossed the hallway over into the dining room. She ran her hands over the dining room table and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, there was one of all the Queens standing in front of the house with big smiles on their faces, there were others of each of them performing, and small individual ones of each of the Queens and ladies in waiting standing in front of a car holding driver's licenses. The picture on the end caught Noa’s eye, and as she moved to look closer, she could see it was of the Queens in the living room, Jane was sitting on the couch, trying to fix a vacuum, Anne and Anna were standing on the couch with game controls in their hands, and it looked like they were shoving each other, Katherine was sitting on the floor with Catalina playing a game, while Cathy was on her computer. It was a beautiful chaos, and Noa loved it.

Noa was still staring at the picture when Anne found her, with tears in her eyes. “That was the first day we got our nintendo switch, Maria came home to this and I said “I have never seen anything that made more sense in my life, that also confused me so much my brain started hurting.” When Jane saw it, she got it printed and framed.”

Noa shrugged and pointed towards the bathroom. “I’m gonna go change.”

The change in her tone was like a slap to the face for Anne, they had almost been having a moment when Noa had just shrugged her off, and it made Anne guess that whatever had just happened had something to do with the trauma she’d mentioned earlier. Anne walked into the living room and started to move the pillows around, making up a bed on the couch for Noa to sleep on. 

Noa walked in, now wearing a flannel and a pair of sleep shorts, and looked apprehensively at Anne. “I’m sorry for being rude, I just don’t like acknowledging my feelings in front of other people.”

“It’s okay kid, I get not wanting to feel stuff in front of other people.” Anne paused before continuing. “So, here’s the remotes,” Anne said pointing to the tray with literally only remotes on it. “And if you keep it below 25, the sound doesn’t reach any of the bedrooms.”

“Okay, thank you Anne.”

“Goodnight kid.” Anne said, starting to walk away. “Can I give you a hug goodnight?”

“Uh, sure.” Noa said.

Anne wrapped her arms around Noa, and after a few seconds Noa, slightly awkwardly, hugged her back.

“Night.” Anne walked out of the room, leaving Noa alone in the living room.

“Anne, wait!” Noa said, going after her. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” Noa said quickly, giving Anne a brief hug and walking back into the living room.

Anne walked up the stairs, changed into her pajamas, and slipped into bed beside Cathy, deciding she would shower in the morning. That night, Anne fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my journal in which I'd written what I want to happen in each chapter, because I posses no object permanence when it comes to stuff like that, and because it's not where I last left it, I'll probably never see it again.
> 
> Also, did I give Noa a nervous stutter to help cope with the fact that my stutter is getting worse in my everyday life? Maybe.
> 
> Edit: Oh my god, okay so I don't know how many of you watch the casts' lives, but I just found out that the air circulation in the arts is actually really shitty, and not just a plot device I made up based upon the fact that every theatre dressing room I've ever been in has had really shitty air conditioning, and at least five fans.


End file.
